


This Is Me

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: “I am brave. I am bruised. I am who I’m meant to be, this is me”.





	This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> Inspired by The Greatest Showman. Retake on the afterparty scene.

Phichit followed Yuuri at a reasonable distance into the main lobby of the theater, watching the dark-haired man come to a halting stop under the crystal chandelier. The lobby was empty as expected and the faint roar of applause could be heard. Yuuri placed one hand on his waist while the other hand covered his mouth to hide the deep breath he sucked in. Phichit immediately recognized the anxious sign and stepped up to his best friend slowly.

“Yuuri…” Phichit murmured softly. He placed a gentle, comforting hand on Yuuri’s bicep. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri’s eyes remained closed as he took another cleansing breath, dropping his hand to his side. He turned slowly toward Phichit, locking eyes with his partner. “I should have never got involved with him. I knew better. I could have risked everything. Someone like him can never be with someone like me”.

Phichit smiled softly, “I hope you mean smart, amazing, kind, talented, you. Nikiforov is an idiot if he can’t see how great you are, Yuuri”.

That makes him huff a laugh and Phichit pulls him in for a hug just as the remaining troop shuffles out of the theater. They approach the two cautiously to avoid setting off an anxiety attack.

Yura is the first to speak, “Screw that balding bastard. Let him run home to mommy. You can do better anyway, Yuuri”. Otabek, who has his arm thrown casually over Yura’s shoulders, nudges him and throws a condescending look. Yura just shrugs in return.  

“Surprisingly I must agree with Yura on this one, _mon ange_ ”, Chris states while crossing his arms over his chest. “We can always raid the afterparty. I heard a beautiful rumor of free alcohol”.

Yuuri pulls back from the hug the Phichit is trying to suffocate him in, glancing over the entire crew. He plasters on a smile for their sake and nods.

“Hell yeah, JJ owes us something for making us stand on the sides. Let’s drink him blind,” Mila adds and motions for the group to follow her. Georgi is close to her side as they lead the way. People start trickling out of the theater just as they enter the corridor for the afterparty. Mila stops abruptly and almost causes half the troop to run into her back.

Viktor is standing in front of the door to the afterparty. “There you guys are. Where did he go?” Viktor asked nervously. Chris almost feels a little bad for him. He’s about to respond before someone else can jump in and make things worse, but Yuuri surprises him by pushing his way to the front. Phichit is following close behind and throws a worried look in Chris’s direction.

“I know it might seem like a surprise to you, Nikiforov, but I don’t just appear when no one is looking at you,” Yuuri snaps. His whole posture is reading defensive.

“Yuuri, please…” Viktor starts to explain but is interrupted by JJ’s loud laugh behind him. He is startled by a sharp pat on the back.

“Viktor! There you are. I want to introduce you to the great Jenny Lind. Come, the party is just starting”, JJ begins, turning his attention to see the rest of the troop down the hall. “What are you all doing here? The show is about to go on”.

“Plenty of time to get a few drinks,” Mila responds.

JJ laughs and motions for the small party following him to enter the room in front of him. “Don’t be foolish. You need to be in tip top shape to perform. Get back to the stage and use the back entrance. No need to cause a commotion,” JJ states matter-of-factly and grabs onto Viktor’s arm to tug him inside the room. He gives no room for hesitance as he begins to introduce Viktor to the crowd and slams the door shut behind them.

The troop is left standing in the quiet hall.

“Did he just shut us out?” Georgi whispers.

Yuuri laughs bitterly and Phichit throws a worried look over his shoulder. “Are we surprised?” Yuuri asks, spinning around, “No one ever wants us around. That’s why we are the freaks”.

“Fuck that, it’s probably boring as hell in there anyway. They don’t like us? Fine, let them hate us,” Yura says, tugging Otabek’s arm further over his shoulders and blows a strand of blonde hair out of his own face. “We don’t need them”.

Silence settles over the group and a few worried looks are passed around.

“I am not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say, ‘cause we don’t want your broken parts,” Chris sings low and smooth. The troop recognizes the lyrics almost immediately.

“I thought we agreed that performance wasn’t ready yet,” Sara pipes up from the back.

“When is a better time than the present, _mon cheri?_ Let’s show those men just who we are,” Chris states.

“I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say, no one’ll love you as you are…” Yuuri sings, surprising even Chris. The troop glancing around at each other carefully to gauge each other’s reactions. Smiles smart breaking across the group and they nod, all agreeing to try out their new performance on the spot.

“Well first thing is first, _cheris_. We go through the front, _oui_?” Chris asks, smirking as he nods in the direction of the front lobby.

Excitement builds through the group and someone hollers. Phichit grabs ahold of Yuuri and they laugh together, because at this point, why not. Chris leads the way through the hall to the lobby and stops at the entrance. He chances one more glance back at his crew, smiling wide. “I make no apologies, this is me. Follow my lead”.

They breakout through the lobby, surprisingly the entire crowd with their performance. JJ never saw them coming as they entered through the grand doors, bursting through the center with such pride. People move out of their way as they make their way through the crowd, Chris’s voice leading their performance.

At one point, Viktor steps forward to grab Yuuri’s hand. The dark-haired man is the one to pull away this time, dark eyes locking on light. Chris’s words acting as his own.

“ _I am brave. I am bruised. I am who I’m meant to be, this is me_ ”.

Phichit pulls Yuuri along with the troop and out the main door. Viktor can only stand idly and watch.


End file.
